


Teenage Dream

by ChrisColfer12345



Category: Glee
Genre: Based on a Katy Perry Song, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisColfer12345/pseuds/ChrisColfer12345
Summary: Kurt Hummel, finds his boyfriend cheating on him and decides to take a leap in his life by taking part in a drawing to win a new car and rub it in the face of his Ex.He doesn't win the car but gets a ticket to Las Vegas, where he marries rich and spoiled Blaine Anderson ... who is also straight.(Based on the Katy Perry Songs).
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue- Part of Me

It hadn't been a long time, he had just left work, of course he had to stop in the company bathroom to fix his hair, he was stressed his boss had been a bitch, as always, and of course he had to drop his water on all your papers. But Kurt Hummel was bigger than all that, in ten minutes he was impeccable and ready to surprise his boyfriend at his job. Passing through the corridors he saw an announcement of a raffle at the company, but he passed by he had no interest, he sang until he reached the elevator.  
"Where are you going so neat?" One of the secretaries, the oldest one, asked.  
"I'm going to surprise my boyfriend, he always says I'm late, this time it will be different ..."  
It was more different than he thought.

He arrived at the glass-walled office, where the accounting office could be seen, people carried papers everywhere, while the others did not take their eyes off their computers.  
There was a guy near the wall, looking at some papers, Kurt thought he saw him somewhere, but he stopped thinking about it when Adam approached, Kurt smiled when he saw his boyfriend, he saw Adam go to the guy who was working with the papers and suddenly the two were very close when Adam kissed the other's lips.  
Kurt had no reaction at first, he tried to process it all but he didn't try to deny it to himself, but anger was the strongest feeling, he got out of the car, slamming the door.  
Kurt went to the office and all heads turned to him, including Adam.  
"Kurt, dear, what are you…"  
Some only heard the noise, but everyone knew how strong Kurt's hand was against Adam's face.  
"You are an idiot, cretin and self-centered, lying traitor !!!" He took off the relationship ring he wore on his finger and threw it on the floor and turned towards the door holding back tears, Adam went after him while everyone looked at them.  
"That's not what you're thinking!" Adam shouted.  
"Not really? Because I'm thinking I'm an idiot, almost worse than you are! Adam tried to grab his arm but Kurt dodged." Don't touch me! "

Kurt went to get his wine bottle and started drinking from his favorite glass. He called his best friend crying and obviously drunk.  
"I can't believe he did this to me! It's like a part of me is leaving!"  
"Kurt, I know it's painful ..." said Mercedes in a consoling voice. "But the Kurt I know is made up of several parts and one of them would turn around and kick Adam's ass!"  
She was right, but today he just wanted to cry.  
After hanging up the phone he received an email from the company, an advertisement about the draw that he remembered seeing the poster. There were three prizes, for the first place a new car, the second a round-trip ticket to Las Vegas and the third a month of free food in a restaurant and you just had to register and pay twenty dollars.  
"Why not?" Kurt sighed, taking some more wine and taking out his credit card.


	2. Chapter 1- Cry About It Later

"Guess who's going to Las Vegas?"  
Kurt won the draw, or rather he was in second place, but he was already happy, he needed to get away from everything that reminded Adam and two weeks have passed and he kept his promise not to answer his ex boyfriend once. Now he was in a diner with his Mercedes and now the girl was with her mouth open and eyes wide. "What?! Why?! How ?!"  
"I participated in a drawing, the first place got a car, so I would love to show off to Adam…" Mercedes rolled her eyes laughing. "The second place got a ticket to Vegas! And I already rented the hotel! "  
"This is great! That was suddenly but ... It's good to change it once in a while!" She said with a smile of admiration.  
"I won't be crying for an asshole, I'll have fun!"  
"And keep me informed of everything! Maybe you will find a hot guy over there!"  
"Who knows…"

A few days after Kurt arrived in Las Vegas, he didn't have a list of tasks he wanted everything to be spontaneous.  
Leaving the hotel he went for a walk around the city, where he found a tattoo parlor, he never thought of a tattoo, but now standing in front of the parlor he had been excited about the idea. He ate food at some restaurants and visited some tourist spots, but he was really excited about what came next. Tonight he would have fun.

"Perfect!" He said while looking in the mirror with his look for tonight, he wore a button-down shirt, with the sleeves folded and the first three buttons open, the tightest jeans he found and of course a smile, already that you're never fully dressed without a smile.  
He went down to the hotel's Casino, the place was spacious and bright, the bar wasn't too early, there was even a dance floor and the gambling had already started.  
Kurt sat by the bar and the bartender came to answer it.  
"Welcome, what are you going to order today?"  
"I would like a champagne with a lot of ice, please."  
"Your wish is an order ..." Said the barman, smiling.  
He drank until the alcohol gave him enough courage to go out on the dance floor.

After a few he came back to the bar for another drink when a guy approached him, he had a tie undone around his shoulders, he wore gel in his hair, but some strands had already left the gel trap, he was short and Kurt realized that his eyes were beautiful, brown, but looked golden, Kurt hoped he was gay.  
"Are you sober?" The guy said, he looked a little desperate.  
"I loved the new type of length" He said sarcastically "But answering the question, a little" He drank some more of his drink.  
"Great, it's the best I can do. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend, my ex-girlfriend, is there and I told her that we broke up, because I found out I'm gay, but she doesn't believe it!"  
"This is cruel ..." murmured Kurt. "Please!" The other begged.  
"Okay! What do I need to do?"  
"First my name is Blaine and you just need to act like my boyfriend, like call me love and boyfriend things ... it's not for long, I just need to convince you, what do you think ... sir ..."  
"Kurt, only Kurt… I accept. Is there anything else I should know about?"  
"Where are you from?" Blaine asked and Kurt frowned. "New York…"  
"Really ?! Me too, this is amazing we met in Central Park and ..."  
"Blaine?" A female voice suddenly came into the conversation.  
"Hi, Tina!" He sat down next to Kurt while looking at her. "Do you want to sit down?"  
"Not really ..." Tina was an Asian woman and she didn't look very happy. "Who are you?" She looked at Kurt.  
"Me ?! I'm Kurt, aren't you going to introduce me, baby ?!" The drink had already risen to the head.  
"Of course, this is my boyfriend Kurt ..."  
"This ... this ... can't be true!" She stammered.  
"It is, sweetie," insisted Kurt.  
"But he was my boyfriend and he loved me! He can't love you! Blaine ..."  
She looked really upset, Blaine went to her and took her hands.  
"Tina, I still love you and you are special to me… but not like that" He can see the tears streaming from the girl's eyes.  
"Okay, I understand…" And then she started crying "You love me but not like that… I understand…" Blaine hugged the girl and Tina returned the hug, she turned to leave, but she came back to look at the two.  
"But what if I dress up as a man?" She said crying, Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"Look, honey, stop, ok?! He's my boyfriend! And you should stop wasting time with him and invest time in someone who really loves you! Don't be subjected to that, you are beautiful and I think… super cool… go have fun and find a nice guy! "Both Tina and Blaine looked at him with wide eyes." What? "And now he had realized that he drank another glass full of champagne during this conversation.  
"You are right! I am better than that! I am an independent and powerful woman!"  
"Girl Power!" Said Kurt enthusiastically, Tina ran up to him and kissed Blaine's 'boyfriend' on the cheek. "Thank you!" And then he came out happy and hopping.  
"I've been trying to get rid of it for months! How did you do it?"  
"Sometimes you have to realize that there is a big spark inside you, it just needed a little push."  
"Incredible…" said Blaine, sitting down again. "So, you look like the only sober person around here ... want to talk?"  
"Are you really gay?"  
"No! But I'm also not a homophobic idiot. Do you want to tell me what brings you to Las Vegas?" Kurt thought about it. "Sure… but I need another drink…"

Three drinks later ...  
"Your boyfriend is an idiot!" Said Blaine, louder than he should have.  
"Ex boyfriend! And yes, he sucks!"

And a few more drinks later ...  
"If you've never kissed a girl, how do you know you're gay ?!" Blaine said as if it were the funniest thing in the world, but now he didn't know what he was saying.  
"If you never kissed a guy how do you know you are not gay ?!" They were both drunk, very drunk and now it was three in the morning.  
And then suddenly Blaine grabbed Kurt's face in his hands and they kissed for several minutes, a kiss that was too hurried and too long, for a straight guy, but drunks don't know what they do, right?  
"Wow…" said Blaine, when the kiss ended. "Do you want to marry me?"  
"Yes!" Replied Kurt, very excited.  
And the answer to the question is, right, drunks don't know what they do, at least these two don't.


	3. Chapther 2- Waking Up In Vegas

Kurt opened his eyes slowly, but the light was very bright, so he soon closed it again and then he realized that his head was throbbing with pain. Only then did he realize that he was sitting on someone's lap with his arms around that person. Taking courage he opened his eyes and he was on a guy's lap, he remembered helping him with a girl, 'what was his name again?'  
"Blaine?" His mouth moved before his brain.  
The other man woke up in a fright, the two looked at each other and then Kurt jumped off the other's lap.  
Kurt looked around and realized he was in an empty Chapel, or almost if it weren't for the guy dressed as Elvis sleeping and snoring on the altar, 'super cliché'.  
"My head…" Blaine moaned behind him. "I don't remember anything… why are you even here? And why were you in my lap?"  
"I couldn't resist your beuty," said Kurt sarcastically and a little irritated "Do you think I wake him up?" He gestured towards 'Elvis', deciding to change the subject.  
"I really don't know ..." Blaine ran his hands over his face and felt something on his finger that he was sure wasn't there last night, a ring, he jumped up from the Chapel's bench, under the bench there was a paper , he bent down to pick it up and his head seemed to move out of place.  
"What is that?" Kurt asked with his arms crossed.  
Blaine did not take his eyes off the paper and that suspense was further irritating Kurt.  
"We were married…" whispered Blaine incredulously.  
"What?" Kurt yelled in terror. "What do you mean? This only happens in movies, it's not real!" Blaine handed the sheet over so Kurt could see it for himself.  
"It's a prank, right? Who paid you for that ?!" Kurt looked at Blaine with a scary look.  
"I guarantee you that I don't need money ..." A ringtone interrupted the conversation, the song was Teenage Dream, so Kurt knew it wasn't his. Blaine saw his mother's photo on the phone screen and grunted, but he answered, sitting down on the bench again.  
"Hi mom…" Kurt couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, so he tried to guess. "That's not what…" Blaine ran a hand over his face, Kurt supposed the person on the other end of the line had interrupted him. Blaine listened and rolled his eyes for a while, suddenly Blaine's eyes widened in fright and Kurt took a step back in fear. "No, no, mom wait!" He threw his cell phone on the bench in anger and started walking from one side to side.  
"Is everything okay?" Asked Kurt cautiously, Blaine looked deep into his eyes. "No, it's nothing 'ok'!" Blaine said with the anger evident in his voice.  
"You can stop sending me those dirty looks! It's not my fault, now stop acting like an idiot and let's settle our divorce!"  
"My parents know! They are going to fire me and put me on the street!" Kurt frowned.  
"Are they going to fire you for getting married drunk?"  
"Of course they will and also if I get divorced! Marriage is sacred to them, I would bet that more than love! We work with that, if I separate they will hate me! My God, it could be at least a girl … "He whispered to himself. Kurt connected the dots, weddings, Blaine…" You are Blaine Anderson! From Anderson's Weddings! "  
"Right answer your reward is to buy me some water and aspirin ..." Said Blaine handing the money over to Kurt, Kurt was outraged, he had married Blaine Anderson, sure he had never seen him before, but he remembers hearing Mercedes talking about a spoiled womanizer, son of the Andersons.  
"I'm not your employee, if you want water get it yourself, since you have your legs and two arms." Blaine looked surprised and even more annoyed.  
"Well… I'm tired of looking at you, anyway…"

Kurt barely entered his hotel room when he heard a knock on the door and there was Blaine just as he was in the Chapel. "What do you want?"  
"I lost the hotel keys ..." Kurt looked him up and down "And?"  
"I need a shower, can you let me in?" Now he looked a little more stressed than before.  
"Sorry, but if you didn't notice, I need a shower, so why don't you ask one of your female friends." Kurt tried to close the door, but Blaine stopped him.  
"I already tried and nobody is awake anymore."  
"So there are too many?" Mocked Kurt.  
"Please!" Blaine pleaded, "We have to sort things out anyway."  
"I'll go first, if you want you can come in and wait ... and there is glitter on your clothes, you better shake it." Blaine rolled his eyes and wiped his shirt.

After a long shower, Kurt and Blaine sat down to discuss their 'unexpected' wedding and have breakfast.  
"I have a proposal for you," Blaine sighed, after some time of silence.  
"I'm not going to tell anyone about it, there's really no point in bragging about getting married drunk." Kurt was finishing his coffee and looked at Blaine as he guaranteed it.  
"Actually, I… I know that may sound a little selfish on my part, but as I say, my parents work with marriage, if I split up, I will lose my job and my parents will not forgive me. I work with the company's finances and I will embarrass the company if I get divorced. "Kurt rolled his eyes, he hoped it wasn't what he was thinking." My God, what am I doing, why did I post that photo ? "Blaine groaned in disgust." What photo? "Kurt said curiously." From our wedding, that's how they found out! Jesus, will any girl want to kiss me after that ?! "  
"You were talking, a lot of things and you're not coming to a conclusion ..." Kurt put another cup of coffee for Blaine and sat across from him.  
"Stay with me until I manage to convince my parents not to fire me, or disinherit me?" It was what he thought, Blaine didn't look like a bad person, but that was absurd, staying married, even God knows when, the crazy parents Blaine was going to accept a condition. "No ..." Kurt said immediately.  
"I beg you! I give you what you want! A car, a house! I even let you show off to your ex boyfriend that you are married to me!"  
"This is ridiculous! There is no possibility that you will be disinherited because you got divorced! Say it was a drunken mistake and then you can be the usual womanizer again! I am not going to leave the cliché of Las Vegas for the cliché of the fake relationship! "Kurt got up and started pacing." It's like a tradition! The Andersons don't split up! And if I say I got married drunk, it will be an even greater dishonor! "  
"You can't say you got married drunk, but can you be with a different girl every day?! Yes Anderson, I know the gossip, I don't trust you to make sure you don't want to get married and then steal my money and my assets. "He looked directly into each other's eyes, Blaine saw a flame in Kurt's eyes and then thought it best to say the next words calmly.  
"A contract, let's sign a contract, I'll give you a payment and whatever else you want, please ..."  
Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the proposal was tempting, he needed money, of course he was just an intern at Vogue and the college tuition was not cheap and he had his father, exams, appointments, he could help with your family's Ohio bills and the rent on your apartment. "I need to think…"  
"That's it! Perfect! I'll be back here at eleven o'clock, so be here, I will… you know, find a girl while they don't know I'm married! Blaine left with a smile on his face and Kurt still couldn't believe what was going on.

Blaine later knocked on his door and when Kurt opened it, he had already made his decision.  
"I accept…"  
**'That's What You Get For Waking Up in Vegas'**


	4. Chapther 3- Dark Horse

"But I have conditions." Kurt was still at the door, in Blaine's freight.  
"And what are those conditions?" Blaine leaned against the door while looking at Kurt.  
"The contract, the payment, as you already said and I will not be your experienced without touches and flirtations, unless necessary. And of course separate rooms! Now if you do anything to harm me, I will tell the whole world everything you did and the lies you told, not only to the press, but to your family and that I'm going to end your whole image, so I think it's better that you don't even think about taking me down because you're going to fall much deeper, Nobody pushs Hummel's aroud. Is that clear? "Kurt looked at him with eyes so threatening that Blaine was afraid of what he could do, so he thought it best not to say those conditions were obvious." Very clear. Something more? "Blaine said trying to hide the fear.  
"I'm going to tell my dad," Kurt shrugged and turned to the hotel room.  
"No, you won't!" Blaine, seemed to lose track of the danger that Kurt Hummel is. "I'm not going to risk my parents finding out, because you don't want to lie to your dad."  
Kurt turned to him again with his arms crossed and his blue eyes shining with anger. "So good luck finding a guy with my name and my age, to pretend to be your husband."

"Damn it!" They were both at the hotel reception with their bags ready, Blaine still hadn't informed where they were going, so Kurt was waiting while Blaine was talking on the phone. "Okay, I wait." Blaine ended the call and looked at him. "My jet is with my brother, I'll have to wait for the car  
"Wait a minute, do you have a jet ?! I didn't know weddings were so profitable…" Kurt frowned, Blaine laughed sneeringly. "Do you read any news that isn't about my love life ?! We organized the wedding of Santana Lopez! "  
"Wow! I heard that her wife was very demanding…"  
"You can't imagine how difficult it was for my mother to dress a pony with a unicorn horn and a Barbie skirt."  
“What's the skirt for?” Kurt was confused, but he could still remember a pony in the photos he saw in the magazine, of singer Santana Lopez and dancer Brittany S. Pierce.

A few minutes passed and Blaine went to the bathroom, when the car arrived Kurt was alone, he didn't know if he should look for Blaine or if he should wait in the car, he got a call, before deciding what to do, it was his father, he sighed. "What a great time! Excuse me." Kurt informed the driver and walked away to answer, "Hi, Dad, I'm not in a good time ..."  
"I don't care, how did you get married? Blaine Anderson!" Burt Hummel didn't look very happy, he looked more angry than when he met Adam. "How do you know that?" It wasn't supposed to be like this, they were going to sit down and Kurt would explain the situation.  
"You posted a picture with him this morning that said 'just married', please tell me it was a joke!"  
"Dad, I'm going to explain everything to you, personally! But now I can't, I have to solve a lot of things… and maybe hang someone."  
"Kurt, you haven't called me in six weeks! I found out that you and Adam broke up, because Finn told me!" Now he looked very serious and Kurt liked Blaine less and less. "But how did Finn know?"  
"Mercedes told Rachel, who told him and you know your brother doesn't know how to shut up." Kurt would now hang two people, or four. "You never liked him ..."  
"I even bought him a baseball bat ..." Kurt smiled at that part.  
"I would love to see this scene, but Dad, I have to go now, I love you, I'll explain everything to you later, I promise."  
"I think it's great, I love you too ..."

With the call ended he went to look for Blaine, which was not difficult, Blaine was flirting with a girl near the ladies' room, Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"Excuse me!" Blaine turned to him, his expression not very happy.  
"I'm busy can you come back another time…" He murmured, the girl looked at them both with narrowed eyes.  
"I don't want to disturb ..." She said a little embarrassed. "That's great, because I need to have a little chat, with Blaine here." Kurt pulled Blaine away while the girl looked indignant.  
"Don't you have any sense?" Blaine shouted when the two were alone.  
"How did you get on my cell phone? And how did you post that photo?"  
Blaine rolled his eyes. "Your password is ridiculously easy and your Instagram was open, I thought that if your friends, if you have any, already knew, it would be easier to convince you, so I took it while you showered. Something more?"  
"You are an idiot! My dad called me, asking me why I married you and now he thinks I'm a bitch, marrying a rich man out of interest!" Kurt turned and headed for the exit.  
"I just wanted to give you a little push… in short, is my driver here yet?"  
"Yes, he's here. I can't even look at you, you're the dumbest person in the world!"  
"All this for a photo?" Blaine snorted, Kurt turned to Blaine and this time he came very close. "All this because of my father! Look, I swear if you do anything like this, I will get divorced and still tell everything to your parents… "Kurt whispered in a more threatening voice than he intended.  
"Look, Kurt, I don't want to be your enemy, we are married, I was an idiot, you are the drama queen, simple as that. Can we go now?"  
Kurt sighed and went on his way without looking back. Blaine never thought he would be so afraid of the guy he would marry.


	5. Chapther 4-International Smile

It was late when the two returned to New York, Kurt did not speak to Blaine during the entire trip, he had no idea that the drunk part of him would want to marry this guy. Blaine's driver stopped in front of Kurt's apartment and Blaine took him to the door.

"So… see you tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"If I'm free ..." Said Blaine without looking into Kurt's eyes.

"And what are you going to say to your parents?" Blaine sighed, with the question, "That my husband is very tired, so he can't speak to them."

"It won't be a lie," Kurt shook his head.

Blaine laughed. "You don't have to move completely, you can sleep here whenever you want. Just bring some clothes… unless you want me to buy a new wardrobe, since…"

Kurt was outraged, he was even implying that Kurt Hummel, the boy who had been reading Vogue since he was five and now works as a stylist, did not dress well.

"For your information, beige shorts and tank top, I don't need the opinion of a guy who apparently doesn't even know how to dress without someone choosing his clothes."  
Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt stopped him "And before you tell me anything I did my research I know that your chic suits and clothes are chosen by your personal stylist, who if he had the least sense he would know that a bow tie green doesn’t go with red pants unless you’re going to a Christmas party! "

"Calm down, cute stuff!" Blaine raised his hands in surrender. "It was just a joke ... I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll go to my parents' house. Right?"

"Right…" Kurt replied with narrowed eyes.

At home Kurt tried to find out more about Blaine, after all, whether they wanted to or not, they were married. Kurt found out that he had been featured in magazines not only in the United States, but in several other countries and it wasn't just weddings but he played in bars, Kurt watched some videos and he was very good, and Kurt found that idiot every time more attractive.  
He had a fan page and of course the ex-girlfriends who seemed to hate him, he was a free man, so far at least.

The next few days would be long.  
Eight in the morning, Kurt heard someone knocking on the door, not once and not twice, but ten times until he realized the person was not going to leave. "I'll be right away!" As Kurt opened the door, he came face to face with his father. "I think we have to talk."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Dad, I said I would explain everything to you, you just had to…"

"You didn't call me! What did you expect me to do ?! And now I think you'd better explain to me what's going on here!" Kurt rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I'm going to make coffee ..."

Kurt told his father what happened, it was very difficult to see the disappointment look in Burt's eyes, when he said he married drunk and when he said he accepted the proposal, but he took a huge weight off his back. When he finished his father was still looking him in the eye.

"I can't believe you married a self-centered rich man who is in all the gossip magazines in the world ..." Kurt leaned on the counter, drinking some coffee. "What can I say?! His fame is international ... he's a nice, annoying, but nice guy. He doesn't just work with weddings, he has a band and sometimes he's a photographer. "

"But that still doesn't change the fact that you have to be married to a guy who can harm you!"

"Dad, we have a contract, which I already signed. And I need that money I can even help with your accounts and he is influential, it would be so good for my career, who knows, I might convince him to refer me to famous clothing brands ! "Kurt's eyes sparkled with anticipation, Burt rolled his eyes." I think you're going too far? "

"Maybe, but…" Kurt was interrupted by a knock on the door, leaving the cup on the counter, he opened the door to find the subject of the conversation.

"Good morning, ready to prove your level of performance?" Said Blaine with a sly smile on his face.


End file.
